Dangerous Fate
by BayDear
Summary: Alex Russo always wanted to carry Mason Greyback's child and her wish is granted.l But when she finds out that the pregnancy is very dangerous she has to choose on whether or not risk her life or give up this little life form. Come and check out the story. I suck at summaries, its better than you think trust me.
1. Finding Out

**Hey, I have been rewatching WOWP and I felt insipred to write a MasonxAlex story. I hope that you enjoy it! I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. comment, follow, R&R**

* * *

Alex Russo looked up at her fiancé, Mason Greyback. Her glossy curls bounced as she looked up at him. Mason held her against his chest.

"What is that you have to tell me?" he asked in his English accent,

biting her lip Alex. She couldn't tell him she knew that this would bring disgrace to both their families but she wanted so much for this to happen.

Turning around Alex bore her head into his chest; tears fell from Alex's brown eyes.

"Love, please tell me what is wrong; I can't bear to see you like this. What has gotten you so upset?" His soothing voice fell over her coaxing the words out from her lips.

"I'm pregnant."

The world froze at that moment for Mason. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Alex, placing a hand on her head pulling her into his shoulder. Bearing his head in her shoulder, standing like that for several moments as Mason tried to process what Alex just told him. Recollecting all of his memories from the past month he tried to think when _that _could have happened. Then it hit him the night of their anniversary. But, it seemed impossible for her to be pregnant.

"Are you kidding?" are the only words that he would manage.

Shaking her head Alex chocked out tears. "Mason, I'm sorry this is my fault."

"No, no love this isn't your fault but, I'm just surprised. "

"I knew that you wouldn't want a child."

"No, I am just caught off guard. It's rare for a wizard and werewolf to have children it is hard for them to reproduce together." Explained Mason.

"But it happened." Alex cried, pressing her face to her hands.

"Yes it did."

"What are we going to do?" Asked Alex, "I mean whatever you want to do I will do."

"Alex," Mason sighed, "we both know that you want to keep it. And I will do anything that you want to do. I don't want to give up our little life form up for adoption, nor abortion."

Alex raised a hand to her small rosy mouth, "oh thank you Mason." She embraced him in a tight hug. "I love you so much."

"And I you." Returned Mason in a soft whisper.

A few days passed and Alex and Mason made an appointment at the doctor in the wizarding world.

Alex and Mason sat side by side in the yellow sofa, as other couple came and went some wizard some not. They finally reached their turn.

"Alex Russo." Called the fairy nurse, she had sparkly makeup around her eyes with her curly red hair pulled up in intricate twirls.

The young fairy shook Mason and Alex's hands. "Hello, I am Sasha and I will be your nurse; please follow me."

Following Sasha, Mason started to feel sick to his stomach. Running his fingers through his hair he heaved a great sigh. Alex looked at him and laced his hands between hers. And nodded as if to say "it will be ok".

Leading them to a room at the end of the clinic Sash closed the wooden door behind them. Alex and Mason both say in the wicker brown chairs and shifted in nervousness.

"So," began Sasha, "I can tell that you are new parents. So tell me about you too how it all happened, what are you concerns, what race are you guys." Sasha gestured with her hands.

"Well I am a wizard and Mason and a Werewolf." Began Alex, shifting her weight in the chair glancing at Mason.

"Ah I see, well that is quite rare. And I hope that you know that since your child will be half Werewolf this will be a difficult pregnancy."

"Yeah we know." Alex nodded,

"You still want to proceed or will you like get an abortion?" Asked Sasha,

Then as soon as Sasha asked the question Mason leaned forward and jammed the words out of his mouth, "we want to keep it!"

"Well, do you agree?" asked Sasha,

Nodding her head Alex turned to Mason and took his hand.

"Ok good now if you would please lay on the examining table-"

Interrupted by Mason he asked, "What will you do to her?"

"If you let me finish I was going to say that we would how far along she is and the gender of the baby." Sasha finished nervously.

"Oh." Mason said embarrassed.

"Ok, now please lie on the table and lift up your shirt so we can see your abdomen."

Lying on the cold examination table Alex slowly lifted up her shirt so all could see her flat stomach. The Sash placed her warm hands on Alex's stomach, and then a soft light began to kindle from her hands.

Mason who began to flinch but then he saw how Alex flashed him a look.

Sasha's eyes closed as she contracted, then her eyebrows contracted then relaxed.

"Well I know how far along you are and the gender. Which would you like to know first?"

Alex looked at Mason and they both nodded, "We would like to know how far along I am first."

"You are one month exactly and the gender of your baby is a girl."

A few days later

Alex and Mason have no told any of their family members of their child though they decide that they must soon.

"Alex please we can't tell my parents, you know how they are." Mason nearly screamed,

"Well Mason I don't want to lie to any of our parents I want them to know about the baby."

"They won't accept her and I don't think that I could live with that."

"You don't know that, and I want them to be aware of the fact that they have a grandchild."

Mason sighed; he knew that she was right. "Ok, ok we will but please I want to tell them by myself and we have to tell your parents first."

"Ok I actually called my parents today and told them that we were coming over."

Mason gulped and nodded his head. "Ok Love whatever you want."

At dinner

The whole Russo family including Mason was sitting around the table in Alex's parent's dining room. They were all laughing and having a great time though the one thought about the baby loomed in their minds.

"Oh daddy this breakfast for dinner is the best." Said Alex with a laugh.

Jerry gave a small laugh, "Thank you Alex."

"So Mason what are you doing for work?" asked Justin Russo Alex's eldest brother.

"Umm well I am an artist for a local gallery."

"That is very good." Said Theresa with a smile.

Alex and Mason nodded at each other and decided that it was time to tell them about the baby.

"Umm, guys Mason and I have to tell you something important." Alex said with a swallow.

Max, Justin and her parents all stopped and turned their attention to the couple.

"What is it Alex?" asked Max,

"Oh god you're not going to tell us that you put something got two got evicted because of Alex and need to stay with us." Said Jerry,

"No, no it's not that it's just that-"Mason stopped scared to go on.

"What is it? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Asked Theresa, shaking her head in worry.

"No, not exactly." Alex began

"Oh good, I was scared for a second that you were going to say Mason got you pregnant or something." Jerry said with a laugh. Everyone joined in.

"Dad it actually is that." Alex whispered, looking down.

The laughing stopped as soon as it started.

"You aren't kidding are you?" asked Jerry,

Shaking her head Alex grew a somber look.

"Oh my Mija is having a baby; I am finally going to be a grandmother." Theresa gushed and went to give Alex and Mason both a kiss on the cheek.

Justin sighed, "Mom this isn't something that you should be happy about."

"Why?" asked Theresa,

"Because when a wizard and werewolf mate the chances of the female getting pregnant are like 1000,000 to 1 and the pregnancy is very dangerous. That is why you rarely see werewolf/wizard relationships."

"We know that and I know that I am out of line here but I love Alex and I am glad that she will be having my child." Challenged Mason,

"Do you know that you have put Alex's life in danger?" Justin asked furiously.

"Yes I know that and I will take that risk. I had the choice to abort this baby but I chose to keep it on my own choice no Mason's." Cried Alex,

Everyone went silent.

"If that is how you feel then I will help you if you need it I will help you but if you die, I will kill Mason with my own hands." Justin said through gritted teeth.

Mason swallowed, and flinched.

"Alex I think I speak for Theresa and myself but we will support you through this all."

"Thank you dad." Alex took her dad's hand and leaned over to give him a hug.


	2. Pregnancy Dangers

**Here is chapter 2 finall, I hope you enjoy the longer chapter it took me hours to write it. And I am choosing between two names for their baby so please vote in the comments below. The names are Raine Harper or Darsey Harper. Please vote first one to five wins! and please comment.**

* * *

A Few weeks later

As the weeks of pregnancy went on Alex began to feel the pangs of morning sickness. As Alex hugged the toilet to her stomach, her limp dark brown hair was pulled back in a loose braid. As she began to vomit, Mason slowly opened the door and walked in.

"You ok, Love?" He kneels down and rubs her back. Mason couldn't do much to help his girlfriend and he wished that he could.

Soon Alex finished and the sickness slowly faded away. "Ok, I'm fine now." She said as she walked over to the sink to brush the bad taste from her mouth.

* * *

Alex and Mason where shopping around in one of the small markets of New York. Holding hands as they walked down the carts and bought various things. Then they came down to the funnel cake cart and something fired up in Alex. She saw that pastry and she knew that she had to have it.

"Mason will you share a funnel cake with me please?" Begged Alex, she tossed her curls to the side with a swift smile.

Mason's eyes darted from her to the cart and back. "Well, Love the thing is that I never had Funnel Cake before."

"No way, more the reason to get one then." Alex tugged at his muscular arm lightly.

Giving a small laugh Mason, pulled out his wallet and ordered one funnel cake. Mason held the large pastry on the soggy paper plate, his hands soon became littered with powdered sugar.

"Come now take a bit." Alex urged him, nervously Mason took a bite. This would his first time trying this new pastry, even though Mason had been in America for quite a few years he has never in his time had Funnel Cake. They don't have it back in the UK where he is from originally. Taking a bite of the Funnel Cake, Mason felt the sugar against his tongue. The cake was very sweet but good nonetheless.

"Well?" Alex asked as she took a bite from where Mason took a bite. Alex had gotten powder sugar on her lips and she didn't notice.

"Dear, you have sugar on your lips." Mason said while gesturing to her lips.

Alex laughed and went to wipe her mouth but was stopped by Mason who caught her hand and leaned in and kissed her, getting the sugar off of her lips.

"Very sweet," Mason said with a slight smile.

As they continued to walk something caught Alex's eye it was a small booth that was selling Baby apparel. Alex turned to Mason and dragged him over to the booth.

"Babe, look we can get an early start on the clothes for the baby."

Mason's eyes scanned the little booth, and at that moment even though Alex was only seven weeks along they needed to get a jump start on this baby thing.

The owner gave Alex a warm smile, "Hello, I am Charlie Jones; I take it that you are soon to be parents." Charlie said with a smile as she pushed back her curly red-orange hair.

Alex gave a gleeful nod, "Yes, we are." She said as she gave a loving look too Mason who returned the look.

Charlie gave Mason a smile and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you I'm Charlie."

Taking her hand Mason returned the greeting, "I am Mason, nice to meet you."

"Well, if you two need help choosing some clothes or anything else I would be happy to help."

Alex nodded and smiled, turning her attention to the clothes that lined the walls of the booth. Alex chose a bib that read, '_If you can read this feed me,' _Alex was thoroughly amused by it and she knew that she had to have it.

In the end Alex and Mason chose 3 onesies and 3 bibs as a starter. They took Charlie's business card and promised to visit her shop which was very close to Alex's and Mason's apartment.

"Hey Alex, I think that we should actually head to the grocery store and actually get some real food, we are running low." Mason advised. . .

* * *

A few hours later

Alex was lying on the couch watching TV as Mason was in the kitchen cooking, (Alex hated cooking even though she was decent at it.) When Harper knocked on the door.

Mason went over to the door and answered it, Harper let herself in; she was wearing a watermelon themed dress with headband; A remix on one of her old outfits.

"Hey Alex, I got your text, so what is so important?" Harper placed her purse on the end table beside the couch.

"Well, umm," Alex looked up at Mason who was standing behind her, and he nodded.

"What is it? I can tell that there is this big secret between you two."

"Well, Mason and I are having a baby." Alex grabbed Mason's hand as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Harper gasped, placing a hand on her red lips. "Oh my gosh, no way!"

"No, I am not kidding and it is going to be a girl." Alex said with a giggle,

"Oh Alex I am so glad for you. So will the baby be half wizard half Werewolf?" Harper asked with a curios look.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, and it will be a very hard pregnancy but it is worth it. Because it was very rare for me to conceive this baby and I will never give her up; she is me and Mason's baby alone no one else."

"Thank you, Love." Whispered Mason as he pecked Alex on her cheek,

"So what are you going to name her?" Harper asked with a curios look,

Alex looked at Mason and he shrugged, "We never talked about it." He murmured

* * *

Early one morning Alex and Mason were both getting ready for work and Alex was cascaded by a wave of morning sickness. She began to throw up into the toilet, Mason rushed to her side she looked horrible. Mason could sense that this would be a very bad day for Alex.

"Dear I think that you should stay home today, I can tell that you will be sick the whole day."

"Yeah I agree," Alex nodded her head.

"Well let's get you to bed, darling." He helped her to their bed and tucked her in. Within seconds she fell asleep.


	3. Baby Faux

**Ok, here is chapter three. I really drawing it out longer than I usually would with stories. So I have chosen a name for the baby but I won't tell, but it will be released soon. If you have any suggestions on what should happen i would be happy to take suggestions. but I will update soon. I hope that you enjoy it. I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. Please R&R!**

* * *

As the day went on Alex slept all day, and around lunch time Alex began to feel hungry, she began to have the odd craving for pickles and peanut butter. Managing to get out of bed Alex walked over to the kitchen, Alex went over to the pantry and got peanut butter and the jar of pickles. She popped open the jar of pickles and the jar of peanut butter and scrapped the pickle in the jar to get the peanut butter.

She ate the odd combo and it strangely tasted good. Leaning against the counter Alex, finish the jar of the pickles. As she was munching on her odd snack, Mason came home for his lunch break with paint on his cheeks and clothes.

Mason gave Alex an odd look as his brown eyes scanned her. "Alex, my love what the bloody hell are you eating?"

"I am eating pickles and peanut butter, duh what else?" she asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mason gave a chuckle as he stepped deeper into the kitchen and kissed Alex's cheek. "I have thirty minutes to eat so I thought I would come and check on you; also I brought lunch."

"Oh great, I am starved." Alex said as she reached for the paper bag that Mason had placed on the table. To her delight Mason had stopped by the Russo family sub shop and got her favorite sandwich, The Russo sub, something Alex created herself. It contained Ham, Turkey, Salami with lettuce and mayo on white bread.

"Oh dear, that reminds me your mother told me to tell you that she is going to take you out tonight and go eat dinner and shop for baby clothes of whatever it is you women do." Mason said that last part with the wave of his hands.

* * *

That night

Around 4:00, Alex was picked up by her mother. Driving in the car, there was a thick silence. So Theresa started to ask questions.

"Alex, sweetie how far are you along?" She asked with a nervous tone.

"Umm about seven weeks, almost two months,"

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes of course, I mean I am not even married yet and this pregnancy is supposed to be difficult so I have that hanging over my head the whole time." Alex said while glancing at her mother.

"Umm, Alex I have been meaning to ask you, and whatever the answer is we will still love you just answer honestly." Theresa said while biting her lip.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Alex, Mija is the baby really Mason's?" Theresa asked quickly pushing the words out.

Alex gasped she had no idea how her mom could assume such things of her, she loved Mason. "Mom, why would you ask something like that? You know that I love Mason, and this baby is his and his alone. I was a virgin before I met Mason." Alex said with fury in her voice.

"Oh thank goodness, Alex. I just needed to know."

"But, mom why would you ask that, did you honestly think that I would cheat on Mason?"

"No, well yes," Theresa stammered, "what I am trying to say is that your father and I suspected that you lost your virginity when you met Dean, you know that night on his 16th birthday."

"Mom, I swear to you. Yes, Dean did offer to deflower me but I knew that I would regret my decision because I knew he wasn't the one and when I met Mason I knew that he was the one. And he and I finally agreed on one night to do it."

"When was this night?" Theresa asked with a deep tone.

"Agh, I don't see how it is any of your business but if you must know it was the night of our anniversary, the night we got engaged." Alex huffed in a prissy tone.

"Ok, ok Alex I am sorry for ever doubting you."

"Yeah, ok just don't do it again." Alex said with a forced happy demeanor since she didn't want to fight with her mother. Then something sparked in Alex's mind, even though her mom said her dad could she have left out Justin. She only had this feeling that something would happen.

* * *

Alex and Mason's Apartment

It was five o'clock when Mason heard a knock on the front door. He could only imagine who it would be, Harper was busy, Alex was with her mom, and today was the night of the baseball game so Jerry would be watching it. Max well was being Max. So that left one person-

"Hello Justin, how nice of you to stop by." Mason said as he shut the door closed behind Justin. Justin had a solemn face; he was in fact against the fact that Alex was pregnant with a half werewolf child.

"So, umm Justin, is there a reason why you are here? Because it is almost sundown," Mason said nodding his head to the window that was painted with golden light, as the sun had begun to set.

"Yeah, I know but I have to ask you some questions." Justin said with a rushed voice.

"Umm, ok want to talk over dinner? I was just going to heat up some leftovers."

"No that won't be needed."

"So what do you want then?" Mason asked with a curios voice.

"I have some questions to ask you concerning Alex."

"What about her?" Mason asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well, umm the thing is that the family believes that the child that Alex is carrying is not your baby. So we are just wondering if you are saying that the baby is her's for her sake. And I understand-"

Justin stopped talking when he heard a low growl; it was Mason who had started to turn into a Werewolf. His hands grew light brown hair and his claws grew as his nose became flat and he grew hair on his face.

"No, how dare you accuse Alex of such a thing!" Mason cried,

Justin was taken aback by the sudden out roar. "Mason, calm down and let me ask you some questions."

"What?!" cried Mason,

"Well first off is the baby really yours?"

"Yes, the baby is mine and I love her and the baby!"

"Ok, and are you aware of the fact that Dean Moriarty took her virginity?" Justin asked with a calm voice.

Mason ran his furry hand through his hair. "Look Justin, you may think that Dean stole it but-"Mason was cut off by Justin.

"So you mean, Ronald Longcape Jr.?" Justin asked,

"No, Justin it wasn't either of them."

"But it had to be Dean, that night when they came back late on Dean's 16th birthday." Justin scratched his head and raised his knuckle to his mouth a bit it.

"No, Justin the thing is that Dean wanted to have sex with Alex but she said no." Mason tried to explain, but again Justin tried to throw down Mason's explanation.

"No, so it had to be Riley-"Justin began but he was stopped Mason.

"JUSTIN, it was me! It was I whole had sex with Alex, she told me herself that I was her first." Mason's cheeks went pink as he admitted this very private piece of information.

Justin looked up and sized Mason up and spoke, "so it really was you?"

"Yes, it was me, I remember she was scared but I told her it would be ok. It is my fault that she is pregnant." Mason sank onto the couch with his hands holding his sagging head.

Justin's voice went quiet. "No, I am sorry. I am sorry for making you feel guilty about this. I am just scared for Alex's life. And I had no one to blame but you and I got it through my parent's head that maybe Alex cheated on you in the hope that it was someone else's baby. But I was clearly wrong."

Tears streamed to Justin's eyes, he felt so ashamed for blaming his sister for something that she would never do. "Well, if you will excuse me I will be going to write a thesis on how I am a complete failure."

Justin tried to go up and walk but Mason stopped him, "Look mate, I am still mad on how you blamed Alex but I can't stay this way forever so if you ever want to drop by don't hesitated but for tonight I think that it is best that you leave."

Justin nodded and left the apartment closing the door behind him.


	4. Meeting The Greybacks

**Ok, here is the next chapter of Dangerous Fate. I hope that you like it. Sorry that the update is a little late, I wasn't at the computer all weekend. And I won't be able to update this weekend because I am going to a Megacon, but I have Saturday. But anyway we will proceed with the fanfiction! Please read and review! I don't own Wizards of Wavery Place.**

* * *

It was around 11:00 when Alex got home; when she arrived she had bags and bags of baby things. Alex was pretty sure that she would be set for life with baby clothes.

"Welcome home, my love. How was shopping with your mother?" Mason asked his calm English drawing out the words.

"Eh, it was ok; except for the fact that my mom, freakin' interrogated me." Alex said as her hands flourished her feelings.

"Oh really? Did it happen to be about the fact whether or not the baby is mine?" Mason asked with face suspicion.

"Yes, yes that is what it was about exactly; w-wait how do you know? Did they say something to you?" Alex asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Actually yes, your brother Justin came by and started like getting all mad, in the end he believed me and he confessed that he was actually just scared for you."

"Man, it just makes me upset when people think that I could have cheated on you. Like, I mean I love you with all my heart."Alex said with tears coming to her eyes, looking at Mason for comfort he sat down next to her on the black leather couch and pulled her onto his lap.

"Alex, my love I never once suspected you and I will always love you and the baby." Mason held her close and kissed her head.

One week later

"Mason, dear did you ever end up telling your parents?" Alex asked one Saturday when the couple was doing nothing in particular.

Mason was caught off guard with that question, he had been avoiding tell his parents about Alex and the baby. "Umm yeah, about that. The thing is that I never actually told them anything."

"Mason! You swore that you would."Alex cried in anger,

"Yes I know dear, but I am just scared of what they will say."

"Mason, we lived through the time they found out that I was a wizard and we will live through this." Alex said as she laced her fingers between his.

"You are right, I will call them now." Mason pulled out his cell phone and called his parents, Mason had convinced his parents of getting phones since they moved back to the UK and Mason would be staying in New York.

"Hello Mum, Dad I have something to tell you." Mason began nervously, "Ah well you see the thing is that Alex is pregnant." Mason's cheeks went pink when he said it. After a few more "mmmhmms'" and "uhh huhs" Mason hung up.

"So what did they say?" Alex asked with a nervous tone.

"Ah well they want us to come to dinner." Mason said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"What I mean is that they want us to come to London and eat with them tonight."

Mason explains, "And I told them that we would come."

"Ok, fine its 12:00 now so it is 5:00 there I guess that we should leave now." Alex said,

"Thank you love." Mason hugged Alex as she flashed them both to Mason's parent's house.

When Alex and Mason arrived at Mason's house Alex looked up and surveyed the Victorian styled castle in the middle of the country side. The castle looked very old and decently kept up.

"Ok, well we are here let's go in." Mason said with an assured voice.

"Wait Mason," Alex said as she pulled him close, "this is just a dinner right?"

"Uh yeah of course," Mason said avoiding eye contact.

Inside the house the couple was greeted by the two elder Greybacks, Linda and Grant Greyback. "Oh hello Mason, Alex how is the young expecting couple?"

"We are good." Alex said with a well mannered smile.

"That is excellent, how far are you along?" Linda asked,

"I am 2 months." Alex said as Mason conformed his body to her's and placed a hand on Alex's abdomen.

"Ok well, we have dinner almost ready for you. Linda said as she leads them to the dining hall.

"Mason will you give Alexandra here a tour of the castle?" Grant asks his son with a tight thin lip.

Mason nodded his head and took his love upstairs to show her his old room. While they walked upstairs Alex whispered to Mason, "I thought that your parents disowned you."

"Yeah, so did I but they told me that they wanted to reunite with me because they don't want to miss the birth of their first grandchild."

"But what if. . ." Alex's voice trailed off.

"What if they want to harm you?" Mason finished,

"Yeah." Alex agreed.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you; I will protect you." Mason embraced Alex, pulling her head to his shoulder.

Mason led Alex to his old bedroom. The room was on the 5th floor and took up half the floor. Being the only child had its advantages. The room was painted a light blue and had a queen sized four poster bed with dark blue hangings. On one of the walls Mason had painted a mural of the forest.

"Mason this is beautiful." She breathed,

Mason gave a slight nod as he whispered something to her. Alex giggled and nodded and waved her wand and cans of paint appear.

"Let us paint?" Mason asked with a laugh as he dipped one of the paint brushes into the can of black paint.

Alex stepped forward and did the same; soon they both began to paint on the empty wall opposite of the other one. After a few minutes passed Mason and Alex both looked up to what the other was painting.

"Love please don't look just yet, a few more touches." As Mason painted more furiously as he dipped the brush in even more in the can of paint, mixing the different colours.

"Can I look now?" Alex asked,

"Yes you can, dear." Mason said as he took Alex's hand and gently pulled her back.

Staring at the painting she gasped, it was beautiful. The picture was of Alex holding a little bundle in her arms with a small smile on its face- their baby.

"Oh Mason it's beautiful." She said as she pulled her hand to her small mouth.

Alex turned to her painting; it was just a small model of a mural that she and Mason painted together.

"Yours is beautiful also." Mason said as he pulled her close and kissed her head.

Mason's mom came and told them that dinner was ready. Alex gripped Mason's hand and sighed. This was the moment of truth. . .


	5. Meeting the Greybacks Part II

**Thank you all for the follows. It warms my heart! So sorry for the very short chapter but it is the end of the day and i am tired but i swear i will update tommrow with a longer chapter. i hope you enjoy it nonethe less. i don't own WOWP.**

* * *

Alex and Mason where lead down the stairs of Mason's parent's house, the big winding stair case led its way down into the foyer, and there was a big painting of Mason and his parents who appeared to be dressed in 20th century styled clothes. Mason was after all over 100 years old though he still had the mentality of a 20 year old.

Mason and Alex walked into the dining hall; a large table was set for four. A grand feast was set up in place; an assortment of foods unknown to Alex but known to Mason. His eyes went wide when he saw the reindeer stew, chipmunk dip and many other werewolf delicacies.

Mason pulled out a chair for Alex and then he sat next to her. Alex sat awkwardly at the table wearily eyeing the food that was laid out before her.

"Mason it is almost nightfall why don't you wolf up?" Linda said with a wide smile, as she and her husband changed into werewolves.

As the light brown hair grew on their faces and hands Alex tried her best not to stare but it was a fail. God why am I staring I see Mason transform all the time, Alex scolded herself.

"So darling how far along are you?" Linda asked Alex.

"Oh I am about 2 months along." Alex said snapping back to reality.

"Oh that is wonderful, but you will be delivering the baby the werewolf style right?" Linda asked with a smile.

Alex gave a laugh and shook her head, "I am sorry but I don't know what you mean."

"Wait you mean Mason hasn't told you? It's the way every new werewolf is born into the world." Linda said with a scoff.

Alex turned her head. "No Mason has not told me about the werewolf delivery." Alex gave Mason an annoyed look.

Mason gave an innocent-guilty smile, "Opps I think that might have slipped my mind."

"Oh Mason you silly boy." Linda cooed. "Ok well Alex I will tell you about it myself. The traditional werewolf birth is a sort of ceremony, and then it is a natural birth from there. And then what often happened the werewolf baby rips through the mother's uterus and then the mother has to be sown back up. Now doesn't that sound wonderful?" Linda said with a slight giggle.

"Uh yes very." Alex said as she swallowed. And from that moment on Alex could tell that it would be a long dinner. . .


	6. Mason's Secret

**Here is a longer more suspencefull chapter, i hope you enjoy it. Also I am on Spring break all week next week and I am flying to Ireland! So I may not be able to update, I will try my hardest! But until then i will keep updating each day! my flight leaves on frida****y! so i can hopefully update on friday! i don't WOWP.**

* * *

Dinner went on awkwardly, Alex was mad at Mason for not telling her about the werewolf birthing ceremony. But she couldn't really stay mad at him because, Alex went through a mini heart attack when Linda explained the werewolf birthing.

As the night went on Alex decided that it was time to go. "Oh well it's soon, I think Mason and I should be going. Thank you for the meal."

"Oh Okay dear, well let us know when the baby is due so we can talk about the birthing." Grant says with a cheery smile as he led Alex and Mason to the front door.

"Oh well it was nice seeing you again, mum, dad." Mason leaned over and hugged the pair of them.

"Oh yes well, please come and visit us again soon." Linda returned with a laugh, "And it was great seeing you Alex." Linda said as she gave Alex a quick hug.

"And you." Alex returned the hug.

One hour later

Alex and Mason have been home for about one hour and she never mentioned the werewolf birthing and it was annoying Mason very much.

"Alex, I am sorry I didn't mention the birthing but I just didn't want to scare you." Mason blurted out; as soon as he did he blushed.

"Why would you scare me? I am 20 years old, I can handle things." Alex said turning to Mason. She felt the anger return.

"No, it just I was afraid that you would think it would be too much trouble and you wouldn't want to have the baby anymore." Mason confessed he turned his head in embarrassment.

Alex's eyes wide she walked over to Mason who hand on hand on his face. "Mason, oh Mason why would you think that?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head near his neck.

"I don't know I just am so scared." Mason said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Why would you be scared? I want to have your baby." Alex said puzzled.

"Yes, I know but it's not only that. I think I should tell you something." Mason sobbed.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Love, I haven't told anyone else about this and after you hear this you don't want to be with me I understand but please hear me out."

"Ok, I will but please tell me." Alex begged.

"Ok, well you aren't the first person I got pregnant." Mason whispered, as his grip on Alex tightened.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well about 50 years before I met you I met this elf and I fell in love." Mason began slowly and painfully. "So after we dated for a few years we decided that we were read to have a child. So then soon after she got pregnant, but she got into an accident and died and the baby with her." Tears fell from Mason's eyes as he went on with his story.

Alex felt her throat clutch up as Mason told her about the baby dying.

"So then after they died I just lost sight of everything. After 20 years of mourning I got my crap together but I never really recovered. So then 30 years later I decided to move to the US and here I met you and I fell in love. I now realize that I thought that I was in love with her but I never really did I was young and stupid. I was under the elf spell. I never truly loved her." Mason said that last part quickly.

Alex stood there in a trance, trying to process everything that he had said. Alex felt sad and betrayed all at the same time. Tears formed on the rims of her eyes and slowly slid down her face. "Why did you never tell me before?" Alex whispered.

"I was scared that you would be angry."

"But I told you about the time when Dean and I almost had sex!" Alex cried.

"Yes, I know my love but I just didn't want to lose you. You are too important to me." Mason tried to explain.

Alex tore away from Mason's grasp in a fit of tears. "I told you everything! Everything! And you told me nothing!"

"I know love but I didn't want to lose you! I love you too much, and I want you to have my child." Mason pleaded.

"Well you should have thought about that before. Don't be surprised if you are alone and childless tomorrow!" Alex screamed as she waved her wand and flashed out of their apartment.

"Alex don't!" Mason cried as Alex disappeared from sight. Mason reached out his hands trying to catch her but all he got was light. Mason was completely and utterly alone.

* * *

Alex flashed to the front door of Harper's apartment. Alex nervously knocked on the door and waited for Harper to answer the door. When Harper answered the door she had an oven mitt in her hand and a surprised expression on her face.

"Hi Alex what are you doing here?" Harper asked. Then her face fell when she saw the tears of Alex's face. "Oh Alex, what happened? Come in." Harper ushered her best friend into the apartment.

Alex was silently crying; she had just made a huge mistake. How could she yell at Mason? She didn't mean anything that she said, she was just upset.

"Alex why don't you sit down and tell me what happened?" Harper said leading her to the couch.

Alex planted herself on the bright yellow couch and buried her head in a nearby pillow. Why am I such an idiot? Alex asked herself. She felt like shit, she couldn't understand how she could say those things. She was sure that Mason wanted to break their engagement by now.

Harper came by Alex and rubbed her back, "Sweetie do you want to talk now?"

Alex sat up and pulled Harper to her and grasped her in a hug. "Harper, I made a huge mistake. I said something's that I shouldn't have."

"What did you say?"

"I told Mason that he should be surprised if he is childless and alone by tomorrow." Alex cried.

"Oh no, you didn't," Harper breathed.

"But I did!" Alex cried even harder.

* * *

Mason was alone, his mind numb. Unsure of what to do he concluded that Alex had to know how he felt. Mason called Alex's cell but no answer. Then it hit him, she might be at Harpers. . .


	7. I've Found You, I Now Lost You

**Hello people of fanfic! Ok welcome to the next chapter! And I hope you will forgive me for the short chapter! hehe. Also hope that you will forgive me for not updating yesterday and the next whole week. I am leaving for Ireland tommrow! So I will try to update but i cannot promsie anything. . . i don't own WOWP**

* * *

As Harper was embracing Alex she heard a knock on the door. "Alex, I will be right back, ok?"

Alex nodded her head, wiping tears from her red, blotchy face.

Harper made her way to her front door, red high heels clacking on the wooded floor. As her hands grasped the cold door knob she turned it open. Harper's eyes went wide when she saw who it was.

Mason gave a small awkward smile to Harper. "Is Alex here? I have to talk to her." Mason pleaded too Harper whom was giving him a look. Brown eyes scanned Harper as she stood in the doorway.

"Mason, I don't think that she wants to talk to you now." Harper said as she bit her red lipsticked lips.

Mason gave an impatient look to Harper. "Harper please let me." His sweet eyes bore into Harper making her melt like putty; along with the coaxing of his sexy accent Harper was finding it hard to resist. Eventually she broke.

Mason placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her out of his way. "Thank you Harper." He breathed as he ran into the apartment.

Alex heard footsteps, but she noticed that the steps where heavier and faster paced then Harper's. Alex turned around and saw the person that she wanted to see most. Wiping her eyes she stood up and faced Mason.

Mason stopped in place when he saw Alex, red blotchy face from crying. "Alex, please listen to me. I love you with all my being. And I love that baby; I want you to be the mother. I want to start a family with you. I want to get married to you." Mason pleaded, he reached out his hand trying to hold Alex's, but she pulled away.

"Mason, I love you too, but after what I heard I don't think that I want to be with you anymore. Or at least at the moment. I will have this baby, but if you are present in her life is up to me." Alex said as her weak voice became cold and steely.

"Alex, please don't do this. I want to be in your life and the baby's. Please don't be irrational." Mason begged tears cutting down his face.

"Don't worry Mason; I will do what is best for the baby." Alex said as she waved her wand and flashed out of the room to places unknown.

Mason was left alone, in shock. Mason sank his head into his hands. Crying, tears falling from his face, he was truly weeping. Mason felt as if he lost Alex forever, which he probably did.

Harper came up behind him and rubbed his back. "Mason you have to go after her. She is just in shock and isn't thinking. You have to go after her!" Harper said with a strained voice.

"I know, I know and I will. . . ."

* * *

One week later

Mason looked for Alex nonstop, but every time he got leads on where she might be she just went up and flashed away. Alex went from New York to Texas then to Italy. Mason was now in Transylvania, it was the dead of night the full moon painted the ground in a sliver hue. Mason was transformed his werewolf senses honing in on Alex's scent.

Mason followed Alex's scent when Mason finally realized that he was in the Mummy's headquarters. This place brought back bad memories, the time when he lost Alex not once but twice. This may possibly be the third time.

Alex sat at the mummy's headquarters fountain; tears fell from her eyes. She was just running from the one she loved. Alex just felt used even though she knew that Mason truly loved her. With every passing day she felt even more depressed. She hoped that Mason was looking for her but she doubted it.

Mason saw Alex from a distance sitting and crying, without thinking he ran over to her. Alex turned her head and saw Mason running to her. She stood up with a look of disbelief. Mason engulfed Alex in a hug, feeling her body against his Mason tightened his grip on her not wanting to let her go.

Alex wrapped her arms around Mason's muscular frame, tears fell from her eyes and she cried out her apology. "Mason, I am sorry. I want to be with you forever."

"I know my love, I know." Mason coaxed.

After several moments Mason and Alex pulled away. Wiping away tears both looked relieved. "Mason I love you and I want you to be in the baby's life."

"Thank you love." Mason said, just as he was about to hug Alex they both heard a scuffling sound.

Both turned their heads and found a mummy staggering to them. Mason stepped in front of Alex and held her to his chest. Mason squeezed his eyes shut and tried to move away from the mummy. But with little luck.

"Mason what are we going to do? I don't want to lose you."

"I know, and neither do I. I will protect you."

In attempts to move away and escape the mummy they were trapped. Then it hit Mason, "Alex use your wand and flash us out of here."

"Ok." Alex said as she waved her wand and flash them both back to New York. They thought that they were all alone but when Alex flashed them out the mummy was in range of the flash and was whisked away with them.

The mummy was near Alex and as she looked around to get a look of where they were Alex's eyes met with the mummy's. Her eyes glowed red as she stepped away from Mason.

Mason tried to grab hold of Alex but she pulled away. "No, I won't let you have her!" Mason cried but he was cut off as the mummy transported him and Alex away.

And again Mason was all alone, without his one and only love. . .


	8. Mason Goes For Help

**Ok, I am so sorry that I haven't updated latley but I was in Ireland ALL week. And I just came back yesterday kind of late and I was tired. So it took me all day too write this story, I tried to make it more detailed and more serious sounding and emotional. So I hope that I did a good job. Please R&R! I don't own WOWP. PS i won't update more stories or whatever till tomorow.**

* * *

Mason stood there alone; the one he loved was taken away from him again. Mason stood in silence; his thoughts were swirling around in his head. Alex gone pregnant with the baby. Mason's unborn baby barley two months conceived and already in so much danger.

Mason buried his head in his hands; blood was rushing to his head. Mason stood for many moments in thought. He heaved a great sigh and made his way to the Russo household.

The Russo's were home and about to eat dinner but they were interrupted a rough knock on the door. Theresa looked up from the boiling pasta and ushered Max to go answer the door.

Max lazily walked up to the door and opened it. There he found a freaked looking Mason Greyback. "Hey Mason, sup my bro?" Max asked with a smile as he raised his hand for Mason to high-five him. But instead he was pushed out of the way.

"Mr. and Mrs. Russo please I need your help!" Mason said with a flustered tone.

Jerry Russo turned and gave Mason a weird look, "Mason what's the problem; is it Alex?"

"Yes, the Mummy it appears that he is back. And he took Alex with him; there was nothing that I could do to save her. I swear, I am so sorry, I swear that I will bring back your daughter." Mason breathed the words in fury.

Max's eyes went wide, his one and only sister was gone. "Mason, how could you do that?" Max's eyes flurried, his brows knitted together his nose scrunching up.

"I know Max, I am sorry but I will get my love back." Mason said as he clutched up his fists.

"Mason how about you tell us everything that happened so we can know what to do." Jerry said calmly to Mason as he put a hand on Mason's shoulders.

Mason looked troubled as he gave a double take Max and Jerry. "Well Alex and I were fighting and she ran away. So I went after her and finally I found her we made up, but were Mummy's lair and I guess he came back or something-"Mason was breathing deeply as he went on.

"Then Alex flashed us out and the Mummy got flashed with us and then she looked around not expecting the mummy to be near us and then she got turned into its minion and he flashed them away. And I can't fight them bare handed, he is just too strong and I have to save her now!" Mason nearly yelled that last part.

Jerry's eyes peered into Mason, brown eyes met brown. "Ok, Mason we will save her, but we need to call Justin he is the only one that can take you too Transylvania."

Jerry called Justin on his cell phone, Justin didn't answer. "Agh, he must be in the wizard world." Jerry said exasperated. "Ok, Mason you need to go into the wizard world and get Justin. He should be in WizTech, if not go to go to his home in the wizard world."

Mason gave a nod, and then he quickly turned and went to the Russo family lair. Mason stepped through the portal and made way to the wizard world.

Mason stepped into the wizard world; as soon as he did he was swept up into the hustle and bustle of downtown veneficus square. Creatures of all kinds walked along their way, goblins, pixies and wizards alike walked side by side.

WizTech was quite a walk down the streets of the city, Mason feared that he would be too late, but he merely had no choice. But instead he decides to run. And as he ran he transformed into a werewolf. The furry of emotions that ran through him were just enough to trigger it.

With that he ran even faster, running into people. Knocking them aside, as he did so people cursed at him in many languages and accents, some of which included Arabic, Hindi, Japanese and English.

As Mason approached the entrance to WizTech the guards stopped him. "Halt, who are you?" Said the first guard, who was dressed in dark red robes and looked to be in his mid thirties,

"I need to speak to the headmaster, its important." Mason tried to push past them but he was gruffly pushed back. Both guards were buff with rippling muscles in each arm. Their eyes glowed with power.

"You look to old to be a student and you can't possibly be a parent; so move along wolfy before we have to hurt you." The second guard said, he spoke with a slight German accent. The guard had glowing yellow eyes and arms full of scars from years of fighting.

"No, I can't leave this is about the headmaster's Sister." Mason pleaded.

"Nice try you Brit. We know how you people work, with your schemes. Now leave, Justin Russo has no business with creatures like you." Guard one said to Mason. He gave Mason a look that said to leave but when he didn't he spit at Mason.

"Leave, don't make me angry." Mason threatened. Mason felt power surge through his body. When the guards didn't move Mason charged through a full attack punching and kicking the guards. As they tried to overpower him without magic but they quickly realized that it was a lost cause.

Guard one let a red light kindle from his hand as he slammed it into Mason's back. As he did Mason began to glow red. Then Mason screamed in pain. Ropes of red electricity bandaged themselves around him. Encircling his body in tight threads, Mason's body began to shake; arms and legs trembling out of their own will.

Mason began to lose conscience, his body levitated in mid air with his arms askew and back arched, head hanging back. Then the glowing stopped, the red strands of electricity turned into pallid, silver chains.

Mason fell to the ground abruptly; as he fell he released a pained groan. The chains fitted to his body, constricted themselves to Mason's figure every time he made a dramatic move.

As a heavy darkness began to tug at Mason's eyes he saw the two guards laugh. . .

* * *

The mummy flashed Alex and himself over to his lair. Alex was in a hypnotized state, it was almost like REM sleep but she was still able to move. The mummy led Alex to a chamber and led her into its depths.

As they reached the heart of the chamber, the mummy led the hypnotized Alex to a grand throne and made her sit. The mummy turned his bandaged wrapped head and flashed his red eyes. Then from a hidden chamber a small group of female minions dressed in kalasiris. With the black makeup highlighting their eyes, all wore black wigs with hair down to their shoulders with a simple gold hair piece.

"Take care of our new guest and take extra care of her; dress her up to my privileged standard. The mummy said with a chuckle.

Then the women went straight to work in silence. There Alex was carried over to a different room to be bathed and clothed. As they did they dressed Alex in a finer more expensive looking kalasiris, it was made out of the finest linen. Then after she was dressed they put on her makeup, giving her the most traditional eye makeup and finest lipstick.

Then it was time for her hair. The women took Alex's shoulder length hair and braided it close to her head and placed a black wig on her, then placed an elegant head piece on her. As the women finished up by placing jewelry and touch ups on the makeup they placed Alex back onto the throne.

And just before they all left one stayed behind and place a hand to Alex abdomen. She whispered a few words, and then her hand began to glow. Then it stopped. Then the women walked away with the rest.

Then the mummy came back to look at his newest minion. She sat up right eyes closed. She was beautiful. The mummy looked in awe at his minion.

He walked up the concrete steps. He leaned in close and whispered, "You are my goddess."

* * *

_Mason stared at Alex he saw her talking to him but he heard nothing. Then one little tear fell from Alex's eye, as she turned her head she evaporated like a cloud of dust_. _Mason started to run to her as she disappeared. But he was abruptly stopped by someone. Mason turned his head and their he saw Elwen, his lost long girlfriend. _

_"Mason stay with me." She said as her small elf hands clasped his. Her ivory colour skin had a tone of luster to it. Her high cheek bones had a pink sheen to them; blond hair pulled back in braid. She was the elf who Mason once loved- or at least he though he loved. Mason was once under her spell. _

_Mason shook his head and pulled away. "No I don't love you." _

_"Oh Mason don't say that, I mean we have a baby. Don't you want to see your daughter?" Elwen said as a small bundled swirled into her arms and began to take form. She showed the baby to Mason. _

_Mason's brown eyes widened at the sight of the little girl. She had thin blond-brown hair and her father's golden brown eyes. The little girl was unmistakably his. She reached out her hands and grabbed towards Mason, "Daddy." The little girl giggled. _

_Mason stood frozen in place, his throat constricted. He couldn't breathe. _

_The baby flashed away in a smoky motion. Then Elwen pressed her hands against the prettified Mason and kissed him. Her tongue made way into Mason's mouth. Mason's body went cold as ice almost as if water was crashing on him. . ._

* * *

Mason's eyes opened when he felt the ice cold water hit him. Shaking his head free of water he began to cough. When he was able to gain clear sight he looked around and saw that he was what appeared to be a dungeon.

"Hello sleeping beauty." The rough voice of guard one spoke.

Mason peered through his matted wet head. "Where am I?"

"You my dear are in the dungeons of WizTech." Guard two said with a slight laugh.

"I need to see Justin." Mason cried as he struggled against his tightening bonds.

"Why would some like you need to see the headmaster? Werewolf scum like you should be in the circus." Guard two said his High German voice making it harder to make out what he was saying.

"This is not about me!" Mason cried.

"Yeah, yeah we know it's his sister." The guard laughed. "And well just to amuse us we told the Headmaster that someone needed to talk to him about his sister but he just brushed it off as a prank of sorts."

"Tell him that Mason Greyback needs to talk to him." Mason pleaded.

"Oh so that is you are!" guard one said as interest sparked his eyes. "One of your scum relatives got my sister pregnant and she died in childbirth. I know about Alex Russo being pregnant. But I didn't know that it was you."

"I am sorry about your sister. But I can't fix what one of my relatives did but I need to save my fiancé." Mason pleaded as he struggled against his bonds. The chains began to tighten themselves over his body.

The guards smacked and punched Mason around his face became bruised. Then just about as they were about to really let it out the door opened. It was the one and only Justin Russo.

* * *

**Didja like it? Well please follow and favourite! **


	9. Looking For Alex

**Sorry for not updateing lol. But here is the new chapter. i wasn't at my normal computer today cuz my bro was using it so it is weird writing on this one so it is shorter. plx comment. I don't own WOWP**

* * *

Justin's eyes went wide when he saw who it was. Mason with his head sagging, looking bloodied and beat up. Then Justin turned his well-trained eyes to the two wizards. "What happened here?" Justin attacked them with the question.

"W-well boss you see that the Werewolf was pulling a prank." The German guard stuttered.

"I will deal with you later." Justin waved him off and went to go tend to Mason's wounds. The last thing that Mason saw before he black about was the purple flash of Justin's wand and a cold feeling hitting his being.

When Mason woke he was in Justin's grand office, he looked around and saw Justin looking at him with a worried and anxious look. Justin's brown eyes sparkled with great interest.

"Mason what happened?" Justin asked as soon as he saw that Mason had awakened.

Mason sprung up to his feet. His muscles felt sore but bearable. Mason noticed that he was all healed up but he didn't dwell on it too much he had to save Alex. "No time to explain Mate. But its Alex she was taken from the Mummy again and I need your help."

Justin's eyes went wide, he thought that the mummy was gone but he must have resurrected. First Juliet then Alex, who next? Justin asked himself. He clenched up his hand and sighed. But this was just another day in his wonderful tragedy filled life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

The mummy kept Alex in the same phase, she never moved just stayed in that comma like state. The Mummy wanted to keep Alex like that. She was his goddess; on top of that she was expecting a baby, a baby girl nonetheless.

The Mummy was awaiting the baby's arrival; he would keep that baby and raise it to be his own. The mummy never had children of his own. When he the pharaoh of Egypt he never father children. He died before he and his wife and him could conceive.

* * *

"What are we going to do to save her?" Mason cried anxiously.

"We will save her but hold on we must get mummy hunting stuff." Justin said.

"Ok, don't you have like those goggles or something, we will have that you are a wizard I am a werewolf, now let's go kick some ass!" Mason said as he pounded a fist into his palm.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that." Justin said as he flashed the Mummy scope into his hand.

"Let's go get her!" Mason urged on.

Justin waved his wand and flashed them both to the Mummy's headquarters. It looked like it did all those years ago. "Ok, we need to find the tomb."

Mason began to look around the lair. He ventured out to the stone wall that had hieroglyphics on it. There was an old mural of Juliet on it but that was the past. Alex was number one priority now.

Mason ran his hand along the rough and sandy walls when he accidently hit a secret button and a door slid open. "Oh shit." He whispered underneath his breath. The path lead down into the tomb, at the end of it there was a warm kindling light.

Mason turned to Justin who gave a slight nod. "Let's go it's now or never."

As the two men walked into the tomb the door slid shut behind them. They both jumped a little but went on. Nothing would stop them from saving Alex. They both decided.


	10. Welcome To The Family

**I hope that you guys enjoy then new chapter of Dangerous Fate! Tell me what you think of it, and remeber i can't improve anything if you don't tell me. So here is the new chapter! Please follow, fav and comment! I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

As the two men ventured on into the mummy's lair they heard laughing, a cold raspy laugh. They both presumed that it was the mummy and they were right. The mummy was stroking Alex's hair, the two men watched in disgust from behind a corner.

"Ok," Justin whispered, "we need to get in there. I am going to put these goggles and I will grab him. I want you to go in there and get Alex."

"But Mate, I can't let you. I will come back for you." Mason said his brown eyes bore into Justin. Justin knew that it was no use arguing. "Ok, but before you do make sure that Alex is safe."

Mason nodded; Mason crouched down ready and waiting for Justin. "Ok, when I say 'now' come out and get her." Justin repeated as he put on the old but still usable Mummy hunting goggles. Walking backwards but still being about to see behind him thanks to the goggles he makes way to the mummy who had his back turned to Justin. Justin grabbed the mummy pulling his arms behind his back, twisting up the mummy's arms making them both stagger back.

In the confusion Justin managed to yell, "Now Mason."

Mason ran over to Alex, whom was still in her coma/trance like state. Mason picked her up bridal style her arms hung uselessly over her side. The wig that was placed over Alex's head was coming off after the gold hair piece had fallen off.

Mason had run off to the end of the lair's corridor. He was trapped, but Mason did the only thing that he could do- he busted through the stoned door. Mason crashed through the door and got a sore shoulder and dust all over him and Alex.

Mason laid Alex over to the side of the building in a somewhat grassy area, he kissed her head and went back to help Justin. By the time he ran back to Justin he had turned into a werewolf.

The mummy had broken free of Justin's grasp and Justin was being held by some of the minions of the mummy. Mason saw the goggles lying by the far wall; Justin had his eyes close and his head bowed.

Mason took a few steps back, his muscles tensed. He could make a run for it and leave Justin. He could tell Alex some bullshit lie about how Justin died. How would she know, she was in a coma. But instead Mason darted to the far wall and pulled the goggles on.

Using them with quick precision Mason managed to free Justin. "How do we defeat him mate?" Mason asked Justin. Justin still with his eyes shut answered. "We I will have to cast a spell on him. But I need the goggles."

"Ok, here." Mason said as he handed Justin the goggles eyes closed. Justin groped the goggles from Mason's hand. He felt the smooth aged wood beneath his fingers. Justin pulled on the goggles and blinked, he saw stars, but quickly gained clear vision.

Pulling out his wand from his back pocket Justin readied it. The end began to glow red then green. Waving his wand in a circular fashion he began to chant the spell. "Mummy, mummy here there be gone you go!" Justin pointed his wand at the mummy and made the mummy glow then eroded away leaving only his bandages behind.

Justin Russo stood there; he slowly pulled of the mask and looked at his surroundings. All of the minions around him stood there in a daze, helping out one another. Justin turned to Mason whom still had his eyes closed.

Justin shook Mason's shoulder, "Mason we did it!" He said proudly. Mason looked around and smiled. "We did do it mate."

"Now go to Alex, I will stay behind and clean up here." Justin said as he gave Mason a push.

Mason began to run to Alex, she was beginning to wake up. Her hair was becoming messy her makeup was smudged and a sleeve on her dress was slipping off of her shoulder. She slowly sat up confused, "Where am I?" she murmured.

Mason came to Alex's side; he cradled her in his arms and hugged her. He places a hand on her abdomen and buried his head in her shoulder, tears wetting her neck.

Alex who is a little confused wrapped her arms around him and kisses his head. "Mason what happened to me?"

"You were kidnapped by the mummy and I didn't have to for two days. I thought I had lost you and my baby." Mason said as he ran his hand over her abdomen.

"Oh Mason you know I can't be kidnapped, I am invincible." Alex said with a slight giggle.

"That you are my love that you are." Mason said with an amused smirk.

"Ok, well can we go home please? I want to shower and eat." Alex said with a disgusted tone.

"You are the wizard my dear."

"Oh yeah, duh." Alex said with a wave of her hand.

* * *

**A few days later**

Mason and Alex presumed a normal lifestyle or a normal as they could. They didn't talk much about the mummy incident though it was mentioned a few times. But due to the fact that Alex was in a coma for two days there really was nothing to talk about.

On the course of the few days Alex's family came and saw her. They were relieved that she was ok, Harper also come along to see how Mason and her were doing. She was very pleased to see that their relationship was stronger than ever.

A few more weeks passed and Alex was 18 weeks pregnant and that's when she started to feel her baby kick. Alex was painting a portrait when she first felt them. She dropped her paint brush, it clattered and Mason heard it. He turned his head in alarm.

"Alex what's wrong?" Mason asked.

Alex turned her tear rimmed eyes toward him. "It's the baby."

"What do you mean?" Mason asked confused, clearly not aware of what was going on.

Mason walked closer to Alex, hoping to find out what she was talking out. "Here give me your hand." Alex said as he gently pulled Mason's left hand and pressed it against her abdomen. Mason stood there and waited, just about when he was loosing interest he felt a small 'thump'. He pulled away a little then placed his hand back on Alex's abdomen.

"Alex, was the baby just kicking?" He asked wide eyed. Alex nodded with a smile growing on her face.

"Yes she just kicked, I was a little worried because usually the babies start kicking around 16 weeks but I am so glad she just kicked."

Mason pulled Alex into a hug, it blew his mind on how there was a little life form growing inside his one and only love. And this little life form they he helped create. With their bodies close together they both felt the kick. It was a little stronger this time.

"Alex I never thought of this but what are we going to name the baby?" Mason asked still hugging Alex.

"Hmm, I really don't know." Alex answered.

"I like the name Riley." Mason said.

"Ahh, it's too over used." Alex said with a frown.

"Ok, then how about we think of a name by tomorrow then we share it and work at it from there." Mason suggested.

* * *

The Next Day

When the next day finally approached Mason and Alex both had an idea of what they wanted to name the baby. Though they were having doubts about the names the chose.

"Ok, Mason you go first."

"What why me?" Mason cried distraught.

"Go." Alex ordered.

"Fine, I chose the name Alya Raine Greyback." Mason said quite proudly.

"Ok, my turn." Breathed Alex, "I chose the name Juno Harper Greyback." Alex said with an air or ignorance.

"Ok, how about we combine the names somehow." Mason said.

"Ok, well I really want Harper to be a middle name. She has always been there for me."

"Ok, well I agree."

"Mason dear I am sorry, but I don't like the name Alya, it's cute for a dog." Alex said apologetically.

"Ah come on that was the name of my first dog." Mason pouted.

"Oh I am sorry dear but I like the name Raine for a middle name."

"Ok, I can agree to that."

"So her name will be Juno Raine Harper Greyback?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I think that that will suit her quite well."

"Ok well Juno, you finally have a name." Alex said as she looked down to her abdomen.

"Welcome to the family, Juno." Mason chimed.


	11. Alex Greyback

**Finally the wedding, I hope that it wasn't too rushed, i was having writer's block. well any way i don't own WOWP**

* * *

Alex was now nineteen months pregnant and though she didn't look it, she felt it. Alex's feet began to swell up and she got horrible mood swings. She would go from lovingly kissing Mason to nagging at him. Poor Mason didn't complain and endured it.

But one of the things that embarrassed Alex horribly was the fact that her breast swelled up. They grew at least 2 cup sizes. Even though Mason did like it Alex wore very modest clothing.

Mason and Alex were visiting Alex's parents when the question was asked out of the blue. "When are you guys going to get married?" Theresa had asked Alex.

Alex gave her mom a confused look. Mason and Alex were engaged and things were so hectic lately that they hadn't thought about it. "Oh, I don't know we haven't thought about it."

"Alexandra, you are almost five months pregnant that baby is coming soon. You have to get married soon. I will not accept it if you have that baby and you aren't married." Theresa said with her arms crossed as she gave Alex and Mason a look.

"But, we can't just plan a wedding out of the blue like this." Alex protested.

"Actually, I would like to say that my mum has been planning my wedding for the past 100 years. We could all go to England and do the wedding there. And Mrs. Russo can make a few tweaks here and there, with our supervision of course." Mason suggested.

"Actually Mason, I would like to take you up on that offer, please let your mother know." Theresa said to Mason. He nodded and turned to Alex who conjured up a portal that led to England.

The entire Russo family that included Jerry, Theresa, and Alex went through the door following Mason. Mason led them to the grand castle's doorstep. "I thought werewolves lived in caves." Jerry said.

"Well yes for the most part but we own both and my parents live in either or." Mason explained as he knocked on the door. The grand woodened door swung open and there in the doorway was Mason's mom, Linda.

Her face was twisted in an expression of surprise. "Oh, Mason what are you doing here?" She cried. But before Mason could answer she pulled him into a bone grinding hug. Then she went over to Alex and hugged her but more gently. When she caught the eye of the strangers her eyes blazed in understanding.

"You are Alexandra's parents, no?" She asked.

Theresa came forward and extended her hand, "Hi I'm Theresa Russo, and this is my husband Jerry. And well the kids were talking about getting married soon since the baby is coming soon. So, Mason told me that you already had something in mind and I was wondering if I could at a bit of my Latin flair to it. You know, like maybe the style of the dress." Theresa said as Linda shook her hand.

"Oh, yes I do think that would be lovely, why don't you stay for dinner so we can discuss it." Theresa nodded and stepped inside the house. She looked around and gasped, the Greybacks obviously had money. You could tell by the way they decorated their home.

As the two moms went off to discuss the wedding Mason and Alex went to Mason's old bedroom. They sat on Mason's old bed, it was clean and made, as if still awaiting its owner. "Mason, has all of this been really happening? Am I just living in some dream?" Alex asked her voice hazy.

"No, my love, this is our reality." Mason said with a chuckle.

Alex opened her eyes to add on to what Mason had said, but the baby had kicked. "Oh, Mason the baby."

"Did Juno kick?" Mason asked as he pressed a hand to her abdomen. Mason felt the soft kick that belonged to his daughter.

Jerry Russo was wandering the halls of the Greyback manor. His eyes wide when he saw all of the expensive relics. Then he heard a small squeak that sounded like Alex. He picked up his pace and came to the door way of Mason's room. There he saw Mason smiling with a hand on Alex's abdomen.

"What happened?" he asked in alarm.

"Oh dad come here you have to feel this." Alex said waving her dad over to her side.

Jerry consciously came over, and hesitatingly places his hand on Alex's stomach. He pulled away when he felt the small kick. His eyes wide with tears, his baby girl was growing up. "Aw dads don't cry." Alex chimed.

"I don't wanna but my baby girl is having a baby." Jerry blubbered. Mason stood up and patted Jerry on the shoulder. "Don't worry Mr. Russo; I will take good care of them both."

"You better." He cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours passed and Linda and Theresa were planning the wedding, they wouldn't let Alex or Mason look at the blueprints. They kept saying, "Soon, soon." But then to only shut the study's door behind them.

Finally at 10:00 PM England time long after Mason and his family turned into Werewolves Linda and Theresa finally let the young couple see the wedding design. Mason and Alex both agreed on the wedding plan.

The wedding was set on July 7th three weeks from the present day. As the weeks went on Alex and Mason both became very busy, Alex with the wedding dress fitting and Mason with tux fittings and work.

Finally when the day came both were a nervous wreck. The past few weeks went by in a blur, when Alex was getting ready for her wedding, Harper the braid's maid was doing her hair.

"Oh Alex the day has finally come. I only knew the day would come soon." Harper chimed. "I mean this is like one of the most important milestones in your life. And if you were to screw it up then that would traumatize you-""Harper, this is not helping." Alex said in a slight panic.

"Sorry Alex, you know how I get." Harper apologized

When it was time to walk the bride out Mason got into position. The pianist started to play then Alex walked down the aisle being escorted by her dad. Everyone was turned to look at them, everyone from Alex's childhood was there, professor crumbs, tutor, everyone.

Mason gave a smile when he saw his beautiful bride. Alex smiled back when she saw him. Finally the crying Jerry let Alex go to her soon to be husband. The priest said went through all of the traditional I dos and finally he said "Do you Alexandra Russo take Mason Greyback to be your loufly wedded husband."

Alex's eyes filled with tears, "I do."

"And so you Mason Greyback take Alexandra to your loufly wedded wife?"

Mason turned to Alex, "I do."

"I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Mason leaned in and kissed Alex. Everyone began to cheer and clap. It was official Alex Russo was now Alex Greyback.


	12. Loving Juno

**Here is a short crappy chapter, sorry about it but i am tired tonight, i have testing all week at school.**

* * *

Alex was now six months pregnant and she wanted the baby out of her. Alex loved Juno, but with her being half was taking its toll on Alex. She was always tired and ate a lot. A lot of weird things like things that a werewolf would only traditionally eat. But Alex guessed that it was because of Juno.

One day when Alex was sitting on her couch the thought struck her. "Mason, your mom wanted to do the werewolf birthing thing. We have to give her an answer."

Mason came into the living room with a hand towel in his hands. "What do you mean Alex?" Mason cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What I mean is that I don't want to do the werewolf birthing. I want to go to the wizarding world; I think that it will be safe that way."

Mason thought about this, "Yes I agree. I will call them now."

Mason walked away to go give his parents the call. The phone began to ring when his Mum answered, "Oh Mason dear, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hi mum," he began, "I wanted to tell you that Alex and I cannot do the werewolf birthing. I am sorry but it will be safe for her to do it in the wizarding world hospital." Mason explained.

"I suppose so," Mason's Mum said disappointed.

"But you of course are invited to the hospital when Alex gives birth."

"When is this?" She asked.

"Hmm, well it is. . ." Mason began, it was now November and that mean that Alex would be due around February 22nd. "The doctor said that she would be due on February 22nd."

"Ok, that will be lovely we will be in touch darling. Bye, bye." Then she hung up.

"Well Alex, she seems to be ok with it." Mason said with a small laugh.

"Weird. . ." Alex said to herself, very weird.


	13. Bloody Hell, I'm Not Going

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter! thank you for all the followers and keep them coming! I would also like to ask do you want short daily or every other day chapters? or longer once a week chapters? the one with most votes wins! i don't own WOWP**

* * *

"Bloody no Alex, bloody hell there is no way I am going." Mason Greyback cried to his wife who as opposite him.

"Oh yes you are wolfy. This is your baby so you're gonna pitch in." Alex Greyback said with a snarky tone.

"Why can't you take Harper or your mom or brother, but NOT me." Mason said waving his hands in front of his face.

"Because there aren't the ones that got me pregnant, YOU DID."

"Yeah, I know that, but I don't want to go to that birthing class." Mason whimpered.

"Well count how many fucks I give." Alex cried as she held up her hand and made a 'zero' with it.

Mason sighed; he knew that there was no use Alex had won the argument. Alex had proposed the idea, to go to birthing classes and Mason brushed the idea off. He never really knew that she was serious, but here they were. Talking about the class.

Mason moaned, _I hope that this hell will be over soon. _Mason and Alex were in the birthing class, it was a small class with about five other couples. This included one lesbian couple.

"Hello, everyone I am Leah Parks, but call me Leah. I will be your teacher for this class. So I can see that everyone is about a few months along and to start I will like everyone to introduce themselves, tell how far along you are and the name your baby."

Leah pointed at one African American couple and made them go. "My name is Abeni and this is my husband Chauncey and I am 3 months along with Ander."

Then next couple went, "My name is Liam and this is my wife Rylee. She is 4 months along with our dear little Michael."

Leah nodded and pointed to the Lesbian couple. "I am Brooke and this is my wife Wanda. And she is carrying our baby boy Caleb."

Everyone one smiled at them as they did the other couples. A few more couples went and there were the last ones to go were Alex and Mason. "I am Alex and this is my husband Mason." Mason gave a small wave, "Hello." "And I am six months pregnant with our baby girl Juno."

"Ok, since everyone is introduced I would like to start and explain what the birthing process is like." Leah went on to explain how you would go through many contractions and the real pain would only start when you began to go into labour.

"Ok, so now we are going to do a little exercise, this is something that will help the dads or moms." Leah said as she directed that last comment towards to Wanda and Brooke. "Ok, so women when you are in birth it is easier when your partner is there to help you. What many couples do is when you are in labour you hold your partner's hand."

Alex felt Mason's grip tighten around her. Alex was sitting between Mason's legs on the floor. Mason rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around Alex.

"I want you to hold your partners hand. Close your eyes while you do this- both of you. I want you two to become aware of each other, of the baby. Both you feel the baby's kicks, its movement."

Mason and Alex both closed their eyes as Mason and Alex's hands molded together. Mason placed his hand on Alex's baby bump; Alex placed her free hand over his. There they sat in complete silence, only hearing the calm breathing of one another.

Then they both felt a movement, a kick, and then another. The experience was amazing. What after felt like for several moments Leah's voice cut through their thoughts.

"Very nice, very nice. So now we are going to work on the position of birthing. The way you position yourself is really preferred from person to person. But I am going to show you a popular one that most women use while they in labour. Alex dear the way you and Mason are is perfect."

The teacher went on to explain things and give out tips to make everyone more confident about giving birth. Soon the class came to an end and Mason was surprised. It was actually enjoyable.

"Ok, lay it on me. Tell me all about how you hated the class. Just get it over with." Alex huffed slightly.

"Actually, I really enjoyed the class." Mason said as he watched Alex's face grow in enjoyment.

* * *

One more passed and Alex was now seven months pregnant. With every passing day she got more and more anxious. "What will she look like?" Alex kept asking in discontentment.

"She will be beautiful." Mason replied with a soft voice as he kissed Alex's head in comfort.

Mason and Alex's moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Mason groaned and answered the door and saw that it was the brown haired Max Russo. "Oh, hello Max what are you doing here?" Mason asked confused.

"I came here on a whim. I am not sure why I came really." Max said scratching his head. "Oh yeah, I was suppose to tell you that Mom and Dad want you and Mason to come over tonight at 6:30."

Alex looked at the clock, it was 7:00. "Max it's seven!" She cried.

"Oops, well you see I kinda got distracted on my way here." Max began to explain.

"Oh that doesn't matter." Alex cried out as she waved her wand as all three of them arrived at the Russo household.

Alex looked around, she saw Justin, Juliet, mom and dad, and grandma- Theresa's mom. Her eyes wide, the old lady looked shocked. "How did you do that? Who is this?" She said before she fainted.

Alex Russo just revealed magic to her grandmother. _Why do these things happen to me? _She asked herself in annoyance.


	14. Family Betray

**This chapter is about Alex's parents and Grandmother more than anything. I hope you like it! Also I have a deal/favour to propose. I have this story that needs some love. its called 'The Two Element Bender' Its and Avatar the Last Airbender fanfic. If i get three comments and at least one or two follows i will post 2 LONG chapters on both of my stories. I will make it as long as you want. To a certain extent of course! LOL! **

**So please pay me this favour and I will pay you back! I stay true to my word! i don't own WOWP**

* * *

"Alex, why did you do that?" Jerry Russo cried.

"Dad, I'm sorry but I didn't know that Grandma was here, Max never told me." Alex said with a gritted voice as she turned to Max who put his hands up in defense. "Hey, we all know that you can't really rely on me." Max said with a nonchalantly

Theresa muttered something in Spanish and looked up to the ceiling. "This is exactly why I do not want magic in this house."

"What are we going to tell grandma?" Alex asked. Alex was slightly worried because what would grandma say of her being pregnant. She wanted Juno to know her great- grandmother.

They all looked to the couch when Magdalena began to groan. Theresa came to her mother's side when she came too. "Theresa, where am I? And why did I see Alex transport in with some boy?" She asked confused her head in hands.

"Oh mom, you fainted when you saw Alex and her husband. You just freaked out a little I suppose." Theresa said nervously eyes darting from side to side.

"Oh, no that doesn't sound like me and what is this that I hear, Alex got a husband?" Magdalena asked as she turned and looked at Alex and the man who stood next to her.

"Alex, my baby? Is married?" Why did I never hear of this?" She asked a flash of sadness flooded through her eyes but then washed away.

"Oh yeah Grandma. This is my husband and the father to my baby, Mason. Mason this is my grandmother." Alex said as she glanced between Magdalena and Mason. Mason gave an awkward smile as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello, I am Mason Greyback, nice to meet you." Magdalena looked a little confused but she took Mason's hand and shook it.

"So you're from London?" She asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah, moved here a few years ago." Mason said with a smile as he scratched his head.

"Oh that's lovely now excuse me I have to go to my rematch with Max." Magdalena got up and wrapped her arms around Max as they wrestled to the other part of the house. When they saw that Magdalena was out of earshot they all began to talk in a hushed voice.

"That was a close one." Jerry sighed.

"It was too close." Theresa said with an annoyed look that she aimed at Alex.

"Mom, Dad I am sorry. I didn't know that grandma was here." Alex said with a small voice. She felt bad about almost revealing magic even though it wasn't her fault.

"Alex, I know that you didn't mean it but you being here with your werewolf husband and your six month baby bump are not really going to keep the secret. Besides Mason transforms soon." Jerry said his eyes sparkling with aggravation.

Mason face grew with guilt. "I think that it's best if you and Mason leave while Grandma is here." Jerry said. Theresa nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, fine we'll leave." Alex said with a wave of her wand her and Mason were gone.

Theresa and Jerry sighed a breath of relief when Alex and Mason finally left. Even thought they did love the both of them they didn't want to risk anything. Soon Magdalena came back from wrestling Max. Her face was wet with sweat. When she saw that Alex and the British boy weren't there her face grew disappointment.

"What happened to Alex and the Brit?"

"Oh, something with Mason's parents so they had to leave." Theresa explained.

"Oh that's a shame. I wanted to ask Alex about the baby."

"Oh well you can ask us." Jerry said quickly.

"Well what's the baby's name?"

"The baby's name is Juno Raine Harper Greyback." Theresa said, with a nervous smile.

"Juno, Juno. That is a cute name, a little I don't know old-ish but a fair name. And Harper that name sounds familiar."

"Yes, that is Alex's best friend's name." Theresa interjected.

"Ah yes." Magdalena said with distaste in her voice. She felt disappointed that Alex hadn't kept a Latin name in the family. Theresa saw the sad aura that was adopted by her mother.

"Mom what is it? Do you not like the name?"

"Yeah, I don't know if it's because of London Bridges but she never used a Latin name. That is our tradition, and always would have been."

"Oh mom, Mason never took away from Alex's heritage. It was just that Harper was the one that they wanted to name the baby after and Alex and Mason are really wanting approval from Mason's parents and they almost didn't support the marriage because Alex is half Mexican."

"But that never mattered to me."

"Yes mom I know but Mason's parents are more traditional."

"You mean that they are British stick up their asses."

"Yeah basically." Theresa replied with a small laugh.

"And remember that there is Max and Justin." Jerry added.

"Oh yes that reminds me, where is Justin? I guess that he has a sweetheart, no?"

"Yes well, but he and his girlfriend have two houses and they aren't living in the one in New York at the moment."

"Oh well where is it?" Magdalena asked.

"Uh um it's in-"

"Canada, Ontario, Canada." Jerry finished for Theresa.

"Well we live in New York, Canada is not that far just a few hours' drive, we all have passports let's go visit them!" Magdalena announced.

"Oh we can't just go unannounced."

"Yes we can and we are going." Magdalena said in a determined voice.

The Russo couple sighed they knew that there was no use. They were going to 'Canada'.

* * *

**Please show they story 'The Two Element Bender' some love if i get some reviews and follows on it i will post super long chapters on here and the other story! Please show my story the love! Both of them! Thank you!**


	15. Getting Help

**I am ssoo sorry for the delayed update, but I hope you like this one and it keeps you interested and wanting more. Please let me know what you want to happen next.**

* * *

Jerry was pacing the length of his room; his wife who lay on the bed sighed and looked at him. "Jerry what are we going to do?"

"I don't know that's the problem, I think we will have to get Alex and Mason to help us." Jerry said with a worried expression.

"But Jerry they won't help us after what we did to them. I mean they have every right to be mad at us," Theresa said as she ran a hand through her thick brown hair.

"I know Alex. She will be angry but she won't turn her back on us."

* * *

At the Greyback household Alex was crying into the arms of her husband Mason. Her makeup was running down her face. Stress surged through her body. Her muscles ached and she her heart ached as well.

"Shsh, Shsh. Calm down my love being stressed like this is not good for the baby." Mason said as her kissed his wife's head and comfortingly rubbed her hands that were clasped in her lap. She sat length ways across his lap leaning against him.

Mason was very concerned for his wife. It did hurt Mason that her parents acted the way they did, but he was sure that it hurt Alex more than it hurt him. As she sobbed into his shoulder even more the makeup that was once on her face was wiped off onto his shirt.

Alex and Mason decided that it was time to go to bed and maybe this whole thing would blow over. Then just as they were about to climb into bed Alex's phone began to ring. "Let me get it, Love." Mason said as he reached over and grabbed the iPhone from the bedside table. His eyes widened at the sight of the caller, he tapped the screen and answered.

"Hello?" Mason asked with a steely tone.

_"Hi, Mason. Can I talk to Alex?" Jerry asked nervously. Mason glanced over at his wife who still looked heartbroken. _

"Uh, yeah I don't think that, that will be a good idea."

_"Please Mason. You don't understand I have to talk to her. The fate of this family's secret is at risk." _

Giving a tired sigh Mason handed the phone over to Alex. "It's your dad. Do you want to talk to him?" Alex looked over at Mason and took the phone from him.

"What do you want?"

_"First I just want to say that I am sorry. I truly regret what we did. I just want to say that I am sorry and I want you, Mason and Juno all to be in our life, my life." _

"If you say that then why did you do it?"

_"Alex, I am sorry we are running out of time I will explain when this is all over. But I need you to go to the Wizard World and get Justin and Juliet." _

"Why?"

_"Long story but will you help us?" _

"Yeah, sure dad but can I do it tomorrow? I am tired."

_"No, please do it now. Call him with your wand. Go to Wiz Tech. I don't care what you do talk to him though." _

"Ok, I will. Goodbye." With that Alex hung up.

"What was that about?" Mason curiously asked as he climbed underneath the sheets.

"I have to call Justin, why I am not sure." With an annoyed sigh Alex grabbed her wand from the bedside table and dials the number of Justin. With a few short rings Justin answered.

_"Hi, Alex, What is it?"_ Justin asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. Alex barley called him- unless something was wrong.

"Justin, it seems like we have to come and save the day again." Alex said her voice becoming dry and mundane.

Justin was caught off with a mix of shock and amusement. "_But, why would the great Alex Russo need my help? I am just an underling compared to you."_ Justin said sarcastically.

"Hey, I am serious and I am a Greyback now. Nowhere in my name is there a Russo anymore." Alex protested.

_ "Whatever, but what did you need help with?" _

"Its dad something to do with Grandma, I have no idea what it is; they kicked us out before we could find out. But call dad." Alex huffed, still very much mad about what her family had done.

_"Yeah, I will call him now. But first why were you kicked out?"_ Justin demanded slightly concerned.

"I don't know ask him. But goodbye, I'm tired." With that the line was dead and Justin Russo sat in bitter silence was he began to dial the Russo household home phone number.

_"Hello?"_ Answered Jerry, he wasn't sure to who it was.

"Dad, Alex asked me to call you. Are you ok?"

_"Okay and no things aren't ok; we told grandma that you and Juliet live in Canada. And she insists that we come and see you. And you know how she is so we cannot do anything. So can you conjure up a house that in Ontario, Canada?" _

"Dad, you of all people should know how complicated magic is. I can't just _conjure_ up a house and poof everything is ok. That will require a lot of magic and we going out of our already planned schedule will be hard. I am already as busy as it is. With Wiz Tech and Juliet and the baby-"Justin was cut off there by Jerry.

_"What,' the baby'? What do you mean by that?" _

"Shit, just forget it dad and besides this is about you not me."

Giving a well deserved sigh Justin shook his head wanting to kick his dad. "Ok, I will call you with the directions tomorrow. Just stall Grandma as long as you can."

The line went dead.

Justin leaned back in his office chair. Running his hand through his black hair he sat up and called Juliet.

"Hey, Juliet,"

_"Hey, Justin," _

"Guess what, I have great news!"

_"What's the news?"_ Juliet nervously asked.

"Were moving to Canada," Justin said in hopes that Juliet wouldn't freak out.

_"What,"_ Juliet cried Justin heard the breaking of a vase in the background.

"Calm down it is pretend. My parents need my help and I need to make a house in Canada. So clear the rest of your agenda!" Justin said with a façade. Juliet saw right through it.

_"Why are you helping your parents?" _

"They need me and it might be fun! And a new place where we can do it." Justin said with a smile and a slight chuckle.

_"Shut up."_ Juliet said as she blushed a deep crimson. Justin laughed at her reaction.

"Ok, well I have to go prepare for our 'move' talk to you later my dear." Justin said with a laugh and hung up.

_Well now I have to go read up on building spells_, Justin thought to himself as he flashed out of his office to the library.


	16. His Voice

**Sorry for the delay of the chapter. I haven't been feeling this story latley but I will post at least once a week. So please read and review and comment please comment. It makes me really happy and encourages me to write more of this story. I hope you enjoy this story. I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

The Russo family arrived at Juliet and Justin's 'house'. It was located in a serene forest that was on the outskirts of Ontario. The Russo family arrived around 1:00pm, as they got out of the car they all admired the white house. It was very open with windows and had a modern twist on it with the architecture. It seemed to be modeled after a Jeff Kovel house.

Theresa's brown eyes scanned the house and its surroundings. The house was in one of the forests of Ontario, it was a thick bushel of Sylvania. The air was cool and crisp untouched by humans and magical creatures alike. Soothing bird calls hummed through the air relaxing all those who listened to it.

Animals lived peacefully with each other in the circle of life. Hunting down one another to only where they have eaten their fill. A thick, dirt path that wound its way through the forest leading to the house to only stop by the lakeshore that was behind the house. The lakeshore was calming with its gentle crashing of small waves and the beautiful colours of the forest reflecting off of it. It was a picture perfect scene.

As Magdalena surveyed her surrounding she saw was very impressed with Justin's 'house'. As she walked along the dirt path that lead to the house she felt the twigs and clumps of dirt beneath her feet. She began to walk up the white steps that creaked beneath her. Ringing the door bell that played the tune, Beethoven symphony 9 she heard the pounding of footsteps from behind the door then the creaking the door being opened and her brown eyes laid upon the smiling Justin Russo.

"Grandma, how are you? I've missed you!" Justin said as he leaned down and hugged Magdalena. As his arms wrapped her small frame she tightened her grip on him and began to laugh.

"Ah Justin, don't hug me like am an old lady! I am stronger than that! You oh all people should know that. "She laughed, tears rimming her eyes. She missed Justin so much. He was one who wouldn't betray her.

"So Grandma, I was just curios but why did you so suddenly want to come and visit me? I mean we could have planned it." Justin asked as he pulled away from the embrace. As he surveyed his grandmother he has the looming feeling glint in her eyes.

"Oh, I just missed you so much and I wanted us to spend time as a family." Magdalena said with a smile. The look shirking away, she shook her head and discarded the thoughts of Alex and Mason. "So Justin, I hear that you have a sweetie. When can I meet her?"

"Oh you can meet her now." Justin said as he turned around and called out a female name. Magdalena heard the soft pitter patter of feet skip across the wood floors. Then a small girl appeared at Justin's side. He stepped back and let the girl get closer to his grandmother.

She had smooth white skin and high cheek bones. Her warm brown eyes greeted Magdalena. "Hello, I am Juliet Van Heusen. It is so nice to meet you." She said her red lips moving in a graceful mesmerizing way. Though her mouth its self was innocent enough she had this special way of talking to make sure that her fangs didn't show.

Magdalena was held in a trance by the beautiful girl. Everything that she did was beautiful and graceful. The way she blinked her brown eyes, the way her small mouth formed words, the way she would tuck her silky blond hair behind her ear. This girl was so young and perfect looking except for her eyes. Her eyes showed true wisdom. They showed that she had seen many things in her life time and not all are good.

After coming back to her thoughts Magdalena shook Juliet's hand. "My my Hello Juliet, I am Magdalena. It is so nice to know that Justin has a girlfriend for so many years I thought that he would die alone."

"Grandma!" Justin whispered harshly his cheeks glowing pink.

Juliet laughed and nodded, "Oh well I plan to be with him forever."

As Juliet and Magdalena chatted up a storm Jerry pulled Justin to the side and asked Justin how he managed to build a house. "How did you do it?" He asked his voice raspy.

"I had Alex help me. We needed to do a bunch of spells. It was a lot of work to do in only a few hours, and I am afraid that using that high level of magic tired her out and for her own safety and for the baby's I let her and Mason stay here until she feels better, but I think that she will be staying her for the night." Justin said growing annoyed as he was reminded of what his parents did to Alex.

"Ok, but make sure that your grandmother doesn't see her and what were you talking about yesterday with a baby? Justin, Juliet can't be pregnant! She is a Vampire." Jerry said his voice growing low.

"Dad, yes I know but it really isn't any of your business and its way to much to explain." Justin said his eyes growing cold. He was truly regretting accidently letting it slip about how Juliet might be having a baby. Justin discovered a magic potion that Juliet could take that would make her temporally fertile. It was very complicated and if made wrong it could inflict terrible damage on Juliet.

"Justin, you aren't going to give Juliet _that_ potion are you?" Jerry asked his voice growing cold with the word 'that'. Jerry hit the target in the bull's eye he knew exactly what Justin was going to do.

"Dad, I told you it isn't your business." Justin hissed turning away from his dad. As he glanced up at Juliet and his grandmother Juliet caught his eyes.

"Oh Justin come on and let's go inside." She said with a wave of her hand as she and Magdalena walked inside the house.

"We will talk about this later." Jerry hissed as he stormed off into the house leaving Theresa, Justin and Max behind.

"Justin, I don't know what this potion is but you will tell use when Grandma leaves." She said as she walked into the house.

Justin saw red. He brought his hands up to his face burying his head in his face. "Rahhh!" He screamed the wind started to pick up shaking the leaves of the tears nearby. "Why am I such a dumbass?!" He cried.

"Yo, Justin bro calm down." Max said as he placed a hand on Justin's shoulder. Justin gave him a grave look and shook his head.

"No, you don't understand, what they will say what people will think." Justin sobbed; tears had begun to cut down his cheeks coating them with the salty waters.

"Yes I do. I lost my fucking powers to you and Alex. I was ashamed to show my face to my friends to my family. Dude I went through severe depression. I cut myself, I was suicidal. You have no idea what kind of shit I put myself through." Max calmly said.

Justin looked up and saw his brother's eyes grow into pools of tears. Before they fell from his face he brushed them away. "So let's go inside the house and face this. I will be behind you dude."

"Thank you Max," Justin said as he and Max walked into the house.


	17. The Last Straw

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

* * *

Mason Greyback looked at his beautiful wife to who was sleeping. Her arms wrapped around her pregnant belly. He pressed his hand against the baby bump that was soon to be his daughter Juno. Soon he would see his baby girls' face. Soon within two months, in the month of February would he see his baby's face.

Mason's thoughts were cut off by a small groan that escaped Alex's lips. Alex opened her eyes that were misted over with sleep. Blinking away the sleep she looked around the room before she met eyes with Mason who sat quietly waiting for her to notice him.

"Mason, where are we," Alex asked a little concerned at first.

"Justin's make belief house love," Mason said as his words soothed her and brought back memories. Alex remember that she helped Justin conjure up a house out of thin air and that was very hard to do and very tiring with her being pregnant and all.

"Oh yeah, I remember well we should be going now." Alex said as she slowly sat up and attempted to get off of the bed but then she felt a wave is nausea wash over her. She groaned and fell back to the bed.

"Alex love. Please don't do that. You stay here while I go get you something to drink." Mason said as he turned to leave the room.

"Mace, you can't if Grandma is here she will see you." Alex tiredly whispered.

"When it comes to you I don't care what others think, now stay there my dear." With that Mason left the room and ventured out to the find the kitchen.

In the living room everyone was laughing and smiling and having a blast. Magdalena managed to forget about Alex and the Brit. But, that memory came back when she heard footsteps behind her. Her eyes lay upon the man who stood behind her with a sheepish grin.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" She cried as she stood up her hands shaking in anger.

"I uh-"Was all Mason managed to get out before Magdalena threw the contents of her drink on to Mason. Mason who tried to dodge it just ended up getting wet.

He stood there wet, his hair matted to his face. Pushing away the wet hair he gave Magdalena a low growl. Mason's eyes turned red, his canine teeth started to grow. Justin who took notice to this stepped in front Mason blocking his from Magdalena view.

"Mason, let's go to the kitchen and dry you off." He said through gritted teeth as he pulled Mason towards the kitchen.

"Mason what the hell were you thinking? You almost exposed yourself." Justin said his tone angry.

"I know mate, I am sorry but that was just the final straw." Mason said his eyes still glowing red.

"Just get what you need and go back to the room ok? I will try to smooth it over with her." Justin said as he headed back out to the living room.

"Thank you mate," Mason said as he filled a glass with water and headed back to the living room. As soon as he looked up he dropped the glass, it broke water wetting his shoes.

Alex's grandmother had slapped Mason's one and only. She was yelling at Alex, screaming at her for being there in the house.

That's when Mason broke. White anger clouded his thoughts all except one, protect Alex. His canines grew into fangs, his eyes grew red. "This is it. I would stand here to be here anymore!" He screamed as he rushed over to Alex's side.

Holding her close to him he lead he out the front door and carried her away bridle style. It didn't matter to Mason that he and Alex were in another country miles from America. All that mattered that he got Alex away from there.

After a few moments of walking down the dirt pathway Mason heard footsteps in the dirt. Turning around he found that it was Max who was running after them. He had Alex's purse in his hand.

"Mason! Mason, wait up dude!"

Mason gave Max an annoyed look, "Look mate you can't stop me."

"I'm not I have Alex's credit cards and your guy's passports in here. I just wanna say that I have no idea what you did back there but you and your glowing eyes was fucking bad ass!" Max's eyes glowed as he relayed what had happened.

Mason's face grew dark. "Mate, please just stop talking about it. Look I will give you a call when I get back to New York. I need to get Alex here back home." He said as he looked down to his unconscious wife.

Max nodded and sent him a farewell. He watched as Mason began to run at super werewolf speeds. When they were out of sight Max headed back to the house.

When he walked up the front steps he heard yelling inside the house. Then he heard crashes of something being thrown. Running into the house Max saw Justin holding a vase up over his head. His arm muscles tensed. Looking down to the floor Max saw that a vase had already been broken before.

"Justin don't throw that," Magdalena said voice cold.

"Oh, what are you going to do to me? Slap me like you did Alex?" He said voice mocking.

"She deserved it."

"Yeah, sure she did." Justin said as the vase made contact with the floor. The shards scattered everywhere. Some brushing up against Max's feet.

"Hey, bro what the hell are you doing?"

"I am dealing with grandma." Justin growled.

"Justin please stop this. You aren't acting yourself." Juliette begged tears in her soft brown eyes. Her cheeks kissed with pink, only making her the more fragile and beautiful. Justin looked at his girlfriend, his eyes softened and he relaxed his arms.

That's when he realized what he had just done. His hands were now knitted in his hair. He fell to his knees. "What the hell did I do," he murmured to himself.

"Justin calm down." Juliette said as she wrapped her arms around Justin's frame. She whispered soothing words into his ear. Slowly his hands fell to the floor and he looked up and whispered a barely audible, "sorry".

Then he stood up and stormed out of the house.


	18. Let's Try It

**Hey, I know that I haven't updated in a while. I am sorry, I am not at my home and won't be for a month. So it is really hard to be on the computer 24/7 I am on my grandmother's laptop at the moment and before I was on my uncle's so I can hope that you can forgive me. Please enjoy this chapter, I hope that I answered some questions and such. Please give me suggestions. **

A family was torn apart that day. It was all because of one person who had no intention to do that. She was just a simple old lady who stuck to her morals. But, what was even sadder was the fact that the family was torn apart at a time like this.

At a time when many new and great things were happening, a new life was about to come into the world. That little baby would be the being that closed the gap between two very different races, Wizards and Werewolves always at conflict with one another.

It was a thing unspoken war, tension. One always tried to outsmart the other. Though the Wizards were at unspoken war with all the other creatures of the world the tension between the two was the greatest.

Werewolves always seduced young Wizards, there was always conflict. It was not simply because the people weren't right for each other or that there were problems between the two creatures. It was the social pressure.

So things just collapsed on their own. That was all there was to it really. There were also complications with the offspring, that is if the relationship lasted that long. During the pregnancy the mother, if a Wizard often had immense pain.

Though not always the case, the mother often had cravings that a Werewolf had. She would find herself acting on her primal instincts. What was even more intriguing was the pregnancy of a Werewolf mother.

She would find herself taking up the scent of a Wizard or inhibiting a magic like aura. Though the child was always born healthy enough, but with some sort of disability. It seemed like the magic or the hormones were too much for the child so the powers sometimes canceled out, making the child human-like.

Though what was often the case the child favoured one parent over the other. Thus showing no traits of the other parents magic at all. So that child would often live with the parent that it took after. Thus having no other connection with the other parent in most cases.

Though this case is a very different and special case. This child that was about to be born would change everything that we knew about the Werewolf Wizard relationship. She would one day create her own legacy.

* * *

A week or so had passed since Justin's break down, he and Juliette cut off connection to the Russos for the time being. Justin was in his study when Juliette walked in. Looking up Justin gave Juliette a small smile.

"How are you dear," Juliette asked as she leaned over and kissed Justin's head.

''I am fine I suppose, I just can't shake the image from the head of last week."

"Justin, you freaked out, you are only one person. No one is mad at you." Juliette with the efforts of comforting him.

"No, my parents and grandmother are made at me."

"But, your siblings aren't."

Justin laughed and nodded, "That is so true my dear."

Juliette could see that something else was looming on Justin's thoughts. She had her suspicions to what it was, but she was scared to upset Justin more.

"Justin, I uh heard what you and your dad said. The thing about the potion." Juliette said her mouth moving with a slow grace. Justin looked away from his girlfriend whom sat in his lap.

"I can't risk you." He whispered, he held his head down further tears escaped from his closed eyes. Juliette sighed and pressed her lips against his, causing him to kiss her back.

"Justin, I want this. You want this.'"

"No, I don't want to lose you after I just got you back. I love you Juliette and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever eternal right?"

She gave a small laugh and remembered what she had promised. "Justin, I know and that time will come soon, but before that let's have a child."

"It is too risky, I love you too much."

"You know that I won't let this go so easily so might as well agree." Justin's eyes adverted away from Juliette's. He knew that, that was true. He wanted so much for him and Juliette to have a child, but that could never happen without the fertility potion.

The only problem with this potion is that it is a very dangerous potion. The potion works in three stages, each more dangerous than the last. What the position does is make Juliette fertile form the time of conceiving and the time the child is born. During that time, she would have to take she different types of the potion. Each becoming stronger because the body tries to revert back to its original state.

If that were to ever happen the child would be killed and forever stay in the state of a fetus. The potion is also potent to the mother during that state, but even more to the unborn child. That being the reason why the potion is never used.

But what is even more complexion is the fact that the child does take up the genes of the mother, making it half of whatever the mother is. Only once the Wizard World has seen a half wizard, half vampire child.

It grew like a human, but had the blood drinking urges of the vampire and inherited the ability to use magic and to move like a vampire along with a few other abilities. Though it did not have the Vampire's weakness to sunlight and garlic.

The child was only sensitive to those things. Knowing this Juliette wanted to try, even though it could harm the child.

Justin sighed and gave Juliette a small nod of his head. "Ok, we will try."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want this as much as you do." Justin said as he handed Juliette the potion that he had premade just in case.

She brought the drink to her lips and drank the sweet tasting potion. Then as it slid down her throat she dropped the glass. She felt something change in her. Something that she hadn't felt in many years. Her heart began to beat once again; though it was slow it brought her back to life.

She began to give off this lively glow. Justin stared at her, she looked so beautiful. Juliette's fangs protruded even more. She closed her mouth and tasted blood. She was bleeding for the first time in years. She ran her bleeding tongue over her sharp fangs.

Still having the taste for blood she swallowed. "So this is what it feels to be alive again."

"Yes, now this state will last for a few hours then, you will revert back to almost normal."

"Well let's get started then." She said with a devilish smile. . . . . . . . . .


	19. Memory Lane

**I know it is short, I was tired and such, but I swear the next chapter will be better. follow and COMMENT**

* * *

Two months has passed since the 'event' with Alex's family and ever since she only had contact with her brothers. Alex didn't want anything to do with her family anyway. They really hurt her, she wanted so bad to in connection with her family, but if they couldn't accept her family then she wouldn't associate with them.

The month was now February and Alex was reaching her due date with every passing day. She was due on February 13th. It was now the 11th and Alex and Mason were very anxious.

"Alex, maybe we should admit you to the hospital now. You know with the baby most likely being very powerful." Mason said his words swam through her mind.

Alex gave a small laugh. "Mace, it will be ok. Juno will come when she comes and it will be ok."

"Alex, please even the doctor recommended it. Please just do it to make me feel a bit more at ease." He begged. Alex looked at him with her brown eyes.

"Fine, but we will do it tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes, ok whatever you say. Thank you Alex."

* * *

The 12th finally came and Alex and Mason were about ready to leave. Alex looked over to Mason and sighed. "Babe, you know the next time we come home will be with Juno."

He gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I know. It is so mind bottling. I just don't know how we can be parents; I mean you and me created a little life being." He said as he place a hand on her swollen belly.

"Yes, I agree, but through everything it was worth it and I would do it again if I had too."

Mason leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Alex kissed his back with gusto. "I love you so much Mason. I am so glad that you are my husband."

"I am glad that you are my wife." He replied with a laugh. "Hey Alex remember the night when we did it. You were so scared."

Alex gave a sheepish smile and nodded. "Yes I remember…"

* * *

"Alex are you sure that you want this?" Was the question that Mason asked Alex before she happened. She simply replied with a whispered. "Yes, I want this with all my being."

Alex lay in Mason's bed with the sheets pulled tightly across her bare chest. How could they have done it? It happened so quickly and it was so intense. Alex grew red at the memories. "Mason..." She whispered.

"Yes, my love?"

"Did we really do it?" Alex said her voice cracking.

Mason never seemed to notice her voice as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Yes, my dear we did." Mason pulled Alex close to him. Her head rested by his chest. Then she completely fell apart.

"How could we have done it?" She sobbed; she wrapped an arm around Mason's form as she pressed herself close to him.

"Dear, I do not understand you wanted this."

"I don't know if I am ready."

"Ready for what?" He asked confused.

"Ready to give up my virginity."

"You're a virgin?" he asked a little surprised, but then he immediately regretted it. "I am sorry, my dear I didn't mean it like that."

"No, its fine, I get it. I don't exactly give off a virginal vibe. But I lost it to you, my love."

"Alex, then I do not get why you are upset."

"What will my parents think? What will Harper say?"

"It is none of their business; you have nothing to worry about my dear. If they ask, just say that it is none of their business."

"What if I end up being pregnant?"

"Then we will keep it, but the chances of that are low. It is hard for Wizards and Werewolves to reproduce."

"Oh."

"So are you done now?" Mason asked with a playful tone.

"Yes."

"Then kiss me." Mason laughed as he kissed her forehead…


	20. Birth in the Time

**I hope you like this chapter, I know that it was a bit rushed I just am really bad at birth scenes. I don't own WOWP**

* * *

Alex was due to give birth any moment. She felt the pain of the contractions hit her. To make matters worse drama was stirring up in the delivery room. It was Alex's parents who were the source of it.

"Mr. Russo, I will have to ask you to leave if you do not calm down. You are stressing Alex out." The nurse commanded to Jerry Russo. Jerry Russo was trying to talk to Mason, but it ended in an argument.

"No, I will not leave the room. My daughter is about to give birth to a disgrace to this family and I want to see that it is put up for adoption." Jerry said his eyebrows knitted together. Ever since Alex's grandmother came for a visit something changed in Jerry and Theresa. They grew to resent Juno, not for the fact that she was to be born, but of what she was.

That baby would be half Wizard half Werewolf. They believe that Juno would hurt people, that the baby would destroy everyone, they believed that it was against nature. What the origin of this hate was unknown. It was very out of character for the two of them.

But Alex knew one thing; if her parents hated their granddaughter they would not be able to see her. Alex was fed up with the arguing. "Dad, get the hell out of here. This is my baby not yours, get the hell out of the delivery room."

Jerry stared dead on at his daughter and stormed out of the room. Alex huffed and looked over at her husband who was clad in green scrubs. "Why are they acting this way?"

"I don't know, Love." Mason also sighed as he placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and gave it a gentle comforting squeeze. "Are you ready to give birth soon?" He asked with a gentle voice.

Alex nervously shook her head and looked down to her pregnant belly. "I want so much to see this baby, but I am so scared."

"Scared about what?"

"That she won't be healthy, maybe she will have a disability of some sort.

"Hun, no matter what we will love this baby and even if something is 'wrong' with her she will still be perfect." Mason said as he wrapped a hand around her shoulder.

Then Mason's parents entered the delivery room. Both of his parents had a camera in each hand, which was a surprise considering how old fashioned they were. "Oh Alex dearey, how much longer until my grandbaby is born?" Mason's mom cooed.

"Not much longer." Alex gave a small smile. Then that's when she felt immense pain, it was all centered on her lower region. All of the nurses and doctors were started to get ready.

"Okay, Alex dear this will be painful, sorry but there is no other way to put it. I want you to get ready to push."

Alex started to mentally prep herself as she began to push. Several minutes of pushing went on and the baby soon exited Alex and started to cry. The baby was given to Mason to cut the umbilical cord, then she was cleaned up and taken away to be evaluated.

Alex who was weak from the strenuous birth started to freak out, "Where are they taking my baby?!"

"Alex, be calm they are just going to evaluate her and make sure that she is healthy. Just get some rest and I will wake you up when she is brought back."

Alex gave a small nod and fell asleep.

A few moments passed and a nurse motioned for Mason to step out and talk to her. "Where is Juno?"

"She is in the nursery; she was cleaned up and give a potion that will keep her magic under control. But there is something that you need to know about Juno."

"What is it? What is wrong with my baby, you said that she alright."

"Yes, yes I know and she is, but there was something that happened and her magic appeared to be to strong and some of her natural abilities have been canceled out in order to make up for the different types of magic in her small body. We think that it will go back to normal when her magic settles."

"What happened to her, what ability did she loose?" Mason asked a bit panicked.

"She is completely deaf."


	21. Finally Together

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

* * *

Mason stared at the nurse. He made a double take. "Um, could you please repeat that?"

"Juno is completely deaf." The nurse repeated slowly. Mason just stared at her in complete shock. The nurse placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Mister Greyback I know that this is shocking information, but I think that it is best that you go in and tell your wife before we bring Juno back."

Mason glumly nodded and made his way back to Alex's room. When he arrived back there his parents crowded him asking questions. "What did they say? When can we see our grandbaby?"

Mason brought a finger to his lips and ushered them out of the room. "Juno is completely deaf. Though it may be temporary until her magic settles in her body, but they do not know for sure."

Mason's parents looked shocked and for the first time that day they did not utter a word. It was Grant who spoke up. "What is the cause of her deafness?"

"The magic in her body is too powerful and some of her natural abilities have been canceled out. In her case it was hearing."

"Yes, well dear this is something that will be a big impact on her life, but do not fret maybe there is a potion that can fix her up or maybe she can just live with being deaf. It is not the end of the world, ok Mason?" Grant placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks dad. Well I have to go tell Alex now." They gave a small nod as Mason stepped into the room. There he saw a sleeping Alex. Her face still had a light sheen of sweat to it. Mason walked over to her side and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, Mason where is Juno?"

"Alex about that I have to tell you something." He said as he slipped his hand in her hand.

Terror spread through her face. "Oh god, please don't tell me that she is stillborn. Is that why they took her away?"

"No, darling they just needed to evaluate her and they found something."

"What did they find?"

"She's deaf."

"That is still shocking, but that is ok. She is alive and healthy." Alex gave a sigh of relief as the nurse walked in Juno. The baby was sleeping in the nurse's arms as she was passed over to her mother.

The baby gurgled a little, but did not wake. Alex marveled at her beauty. She had dark brown hair and the soft features of her mother's face, but the refined cuteness of her father. The Greyback family was truly together.


	22. Eiplogue: All Happy Ending

**Please enjoy this epilogue. I might write a sequel, but it really depends. Please let me know what you have though about the overall story and the twists and turns you have gone through. Or if you would like a part two. I don't own WOWP**

* * *

Four Years Later

Four years has passed since Juno Greyback was born. Juliette and Justin had one child and only one child. The potion worked, but it terrible consequences. Due to the hard birth Juliette's uterus had to be removed. Though the couple was a little upset about it they didn't dwell on it o much, because they were too busy raising their half vampire half wizard child, Emile Alexander Russo.

Emile was proudly named after his aunt. Emile is one year younger than his cousin Juno. Emile loved to spend time with his cousin. When the two aren't playing together they are with their parents.

Even though Juno's magic has settled in her body she still has remained completely deaf. There is no magic cure for her deafness, but she knows ASL and will be going to the New York school for the deaf and the blind.

Juno is a happy and young little girl, she looks much like her father, but she has her mother's eyes. Juno does not take after one parent's magic side more than the other she is completely equal in every way.

The Alex and her parents did mend their relationship back together, but Alex still does not talk with her grandmother. Alex has a better then ever relationship with her brothers. Even though she has grown up she still likes to get into shenanigans every once in a while.

So in the end everything was happy ending or was it?


End file.
